prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC30
is the 30th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 419th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Around The World in Eighty Books". Synopsis The girls travel the world using the mysterious library but find themselves in trouble after a Super Akanbe swallows Candy and '''Decor Décor. ''' Summary Akane asks if the girls did any traveling for the summer holiday, but while they all had plans in mind - they did nothing. Miyuki then reminds everyone that they are Library of Legends and take advantage of it to travel around the world. Miyuki wanted to see a real fairy tale castle, while Nao was hoping to run across the plains of Mongolia. Akane admits that she wished to try Taiwanese foods, and Reika would love to walk the Great Wall of China. Yayoi brings up her own desire to visit New York to see the Statue of Liberty. As this is going on, Joker tries to determine his next source of action. When all the Cures are unsure of which place to go, Candy proposes that they travel to all their dream vacations. They prepare themselves and go to their first destination: France, and upon arrival they go on a tour of the Palace of Versailles, where Miyuki and Akane admire the beauty of the old chateau, Nao enjoys macaroons, Candy dresses up in a Marie Antoinette-style dress, and they take a photo of their trip. Next, they go to see the lively culture of Taiwan. They arrived to the Jiufen, a mountain area in the Ruifang District of New Taipei City near Keelung. There are markets, stores and cafés and great food. They eat noodles (with Nao eating several bowls) and drink goat milk, and Candy dresses up in a cheongsam. Next, they arrive in a small nomadic village in Mongolia. The nomads move their little yurts depending on the weather, seasons and harvesting to better farmlands every year. Reika tells everybody that many domestic animals are found in this area and they go to play in the grassland, with Candy dressing up like a goat for the photo. They move on to see the Great Wall of China. Reika starts to explain the landmarks history, but no one pays to her attention and she soon gives up and suggests the girls to climb up the wall to see the spectacular view. Akane points out it would be easier to climb the lower path but Reika declines. Next, they head to the USA to see the statue of Liberty. Akane and Nao enjoy some hot dogs while Yayoi stars raving about an American super-hero she loves and even demonstrates an attack, while some bystanders praise her little display. Candy dresses up like The statue of Liberty holding an ice cream cone, and they take photo. After that, they go to see many other places too (Egypt and England revealed). At last they arrived in the Amazon, where they go to boating and marvel at the beauty of nature. They take many photos of animals and strange plants. In the Bad End Kingdom, Joker tells Akaoni that Pierrot is getting impatient due to his constant failure, which convinces the ogre to go defeat the Pretty Cures and snatch the Decor Décor. The girls were in boat when Akaoni shows up. He sucks the Bad End energy out of the wildlife and turns a Piranha into a Super Akanbe. The girls transform to battle when the Super Akanbe swallows up Candy and the Decor Décor, and the girls tried to save her in the river. However they cannot move well in the water and fall back. Candy uses the dolphin decor on the girls and they gain Mermaid tails to swim with. Cure Sunny tries to use Sunny Fire but it gets extinguished, and when Cure Peace uses Peace Thunder; everyone gets an electric shock, including the Super Akanbe. Candy escapes and the girls force the Super Akanbe to the surface. They transform into Princess Form and defeated the Super Akanbe. They also gain the last two decors. The girls return home and place the last two decors in the Decor Décor. A strange looking clock appeared in front of them and they wondered what it is. Meanwhile, Joker is holding a strange black ball. Main events *The Cures get the last two Decors to complete the second pack of Cure Decors, unlocking the Royal Clock. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Joker *Super Akanbe Trivia *This is second episode where girls transformed into mermaids, first was in episode 40 of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *This is the first time an Akanbe has been created from an animal, specifically a piranha. *In this episode, girls visited in total ten places, including; France, Taiwan, Mongolia, The Great Wall of China, New York in the USA, Egypt, Pisa in Italy, London in the United Kingdom, Easter Island in Chile and Amazon River in South America. *This is the second time a villain gets Bad Energy from something else other than humans, the first time being on episode 11. *The Cures summer clothes switch back to casual clothes but not their uniform. *This is the last appearence of the Super Akanbe nose. *While in New York, Yayoi mentioned a manga hero named "Sun Man." **In episode 41 of Suite Pretty Cure♪, Minamino Souta wore a sun mask and cape. ***Souta also said "The Hero of Justice, Sun Man!" Yayoi's mentioning of "Sun Man" may be a reference to the episode in Suite Pretty Cure♪. Edits in Glitter Force *Glitter Force is set in the US, while the original Smile Pretty Cure series was set in Japan. This is due to where the series is being dubbed. *Nao climbs on the Great Wall of China stairs saying "I'll climb this to use up my energy and then eat whatever delicious food comes next." Akane says "You're still full of energy." April says climbing up is a good exercise. Kelsey thinks April has got a one-track mind. *Yayoi says "Hello, New York," Akane says she has seen the Statue of Liberty before, then Candy asked what it is. In Glitter Force, Lily says "New York, New York", leading Kelsey to thinking she's repeating herself. Emily thinks the city is so nice they named it twice. Lily says "New York, New York" again, and Kelsey really thinks she's repeating herself. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes